


Flygirl - Silver and Gold

by DistantStar



Series: And the Winner Is [4]
Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, Airforce Lieutenant Clarke, Bottom Clarke, Bottom Lexa, But this is a Fanfic, Clexa, Clexa Flygirl Au, F/F, Fair Warning the Military Stuff in this Fic is Probably Very Inacurate, If that is going to bother you this may not be the fic for you, Light Submission, Marine Captain Lexa, Top Clarke, Top Lexa, and merry christmas, enjoy, f/f sex, light domination, the Stopwatch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke is trying to get her girlfriend, Marine Captain Lexa, to join in on the Secret Santa and come to the the Christmas Party on the base.  In fact, Lexa has got to come because Clarke has other motives.Now, if she can only convince her girl...





	Flygirl - Silver and Gold

Lexa always looked good in anything, Clarke thought. But she looked really good right in her green t-shirt with the word Marines written across the front of it in gold as she did push ups on the gym floor. Her muscles flexed deliciously and her silky skin was dripping with sweat. Her pretty eyes were squeezed shut as she grunted and groaned and would not stop, and in spite of it being December she looked so damn hot-

 “You’re staring, Clarke.” Lexa grunted out as she continued rigorously with the push ups.

 “I can’t help it, you’re so sexy.” Clarke answered, seated on a bench near Lexa. She had a towel around her neck having finished her work out some minutes ago. Clarke lifted her water bottle and gulped water down, not taking her eyes off her girlfriend as she did it. Clarke stopped gulping at last, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and twisted the cap back onto the bottle, “fuck, you’re sexy.”

 “Watch your mouth, Cadet.” Lexa answered, tilting her chin in toward her neck a little and grunting as she increased her pace a little.

 “We’re not on duty, yet,” Clarke reminded her with an amused snort.

 “So you get to ogle me, yes?” Lexa grunted, “does it turn you on?”

 “You love it.” Clarke smirked at her, “you know it does. I love when you sweat….” she teased. Working out together had become their morning routine, and she was the only one that got to share this privilege with the marine captain on the floor in front of her. No one else would dare. But no one else knew Lexa’s sweet side. She watched Lexa’s face a few seconds to see if she caught the insinuation behind what she’d just said but she had no idea because her girl’s face was already flushed from the workout she was doing, teeth grinding and eyes closed. But green eyes flew open suddenly and pinned her to the bench, “do you now?” Lexa’s hair, damp with sweat, fell lose that second and she paused what she was doing to stare. Her eyes travelled down to Clarke’s breasts. Her lips parted and she looked up at Clarke again with lust in her eyes.

 “Fuck….” Clarke whispered, and took a deep breath and squeezed her thighs together, suddenly needing to. She also suddenly wished they were both in her bed like they had been just a few hours before.

 “I did say watch your mouth,” Lexa murmured, she was staring at Clarke’s lips now, “or do I have to do it for you?”

 “I wish you would.” Clarke muttered.

 Lexa grunted, her eye shot to hers, “that’s not fair, Clarke.”

 Clarke laughed under her breath, “you started it.” she opened the water and got another drink from it.

 Lexa only snorted. Her eyes moving down Clarke’s legs. But with a deep breath and a grunt, she started her push ups again leaving Clarke to stare. Clarke smirked, and did stare, leaning her elbows onto her knees and putting her face in her hands as she watched and listened to her pretty girlfriend. After a few seconds Lexa asked up, “how many is that?”

 “The fuck, I have no idea.” Clarke muttered back, she was too busy watching drops of sweat slide down Lexa’s skin. But suddenly Lexa stopped and turned and sat down, “Clarke?”

 Clarke snapped out of it, “wait, what?” she asked, sitting back.

 “You weren't counting?” Lexa stared at her with surprise on her face and almost sounded hurt.

 “I ah…….” Clarke searched for words but was watching Lexa’s pink tongue where she could see it between parted lips. She pulled her eyes to Lexa, “I lost count.”

 “You lost count?” Lexa’s tone sounded curious as she studied Clarke.

 Clarke nodded, “somewhere back around ten, I think.” she blushed.

 “Ten! Clarke...” Lexa protested, shifting to stand up just inches in front of Clarke. Giving her what would be a perfect view of abs and belly if it hadn’t been for the damned sweaty shirt she had on. The word ‘Marines’ across the front of it that Clarke had been appraising just moments before she was now cursing in her head. Clarke mumbled, “mighta been eight….”

 “Clarke….” Lexa’s body sagged and she gave an exasperated, but amused and in love sounding sigh. Her hands settled around Clarke’s shoulders.

 Clarke snuggled close and put her arms around Lexa and snuggled her face in, “what I can’t help it if you’re gorgeous.”

 “Gorgeous covered in sweat?” Lexa asked her in amusement, stroking her hair gently.

 “Mhmmm.” Clarke hummed into her, “and sexy. Lexa you can’t stand here and tell me you don’t think sweating like that is hot on a girl, and sexy.”

 “Only on one.” Lexa whispered softly, and kissed the top of Clarke’s head and Clarke thought she would burst at how good the words made her feel and the little kiss sent her head spinning. So when Lexa tugged her to try to get her to stand she wasn't sure she quite could yet so she just rumbled with laughter and asked, “only on one?”

 “I don’t really find myself looking at girls anymore.” Lexa answered back. She moved one hand to lift Clarke’s face and said, “I found the one I want.” She slid her calloused thumb down Clarke’s cheek softly.

 “You did?” Clarke’s heart was pattering too fast in her chest. She had a plan for the upcoming holiday party and she was hoping Lexa might not figure it out before she got to go through with it. But these words gave her courage to carry it out.

 “I did, and she’s the most beautiful one.” Lexa trailed her thumb back and over Clarke’s lips, watching them part and watching the path it took and Clarke knew Lexa wanted to kiss her. She could feel it in the trembling pad of her thumb. But after a second Lexa stepped back, “we should hurry.” she stated, turning she reached for a towel from the rack nearby, pulled her hair aside and looped the towel around her neck, “if we’re going to make roll call on time.” And with that, Lexa looked her over one more time and turned and walked off toward the locker room.

 Clarke’s head fell back and hit the wall. Oh, if only Lexa knew what she wanted to. But she smiled and got up because Lexa apparently had no idea the surprise she was planning. That it was still a surprise made Clarke grin. No matter how meticulous her girl could be about duty she could be so clueless and cute about other things. Feeling encouraged by Lexa’s cute words Clarke sped after her, “Lexa wait up!” she called, coming to walk beside her.

 Clarke noticed right away that Lexa’s back was straight and her pace steady but measured which said she was quickly falling back into the routine of duty. Clarke didn’t let it shake her as they walked and wouldn’t unless Lexa started calling her by her title as she did while on duty, “so you guys are still here for a while yet it seems.”

 “Indefinitely,” Lexa answered, “as long as the arson and subsequent investigations keep happening back at Polis Base.” Lexa sounded firm, but then glanced over at her and paused walking, “its not entirely bad you know though you do have weird names for things such as the Mess Hall,” that was a running joke between them still. Lexa gave her that beautiful smile, “because I get to be with you.”

 “I love that part of it too.” Clarke admitted. The truth was, she wanted that part of it every day of her life and not just until they caught the arsonist that kept insisting on burning down parts of Lexa’s home base. Lexa started walking again and Clarke moved to keep step, “these past months have been ...amazing.” She didn't even want to think about the day Lexa would have to leave and it would be months without seeing each other again. But she hoped to fix that, maybe.

 “Heaven?” Lexa asked, arms behind her back she stared at her toes for a minute in a very non-marine captain-like way before looking over at Clarke.

 “Yes,” Clarke answered, nervous suddenly. Did her girl know where she was going with this after all? She could not. Could she? Clarke hadn’t given anything away. Clarke stopped walking, “hey Lexa?” she decided to get phase one over with no matter how Lexa would respond. She knew what she was about to ask wasn’t really Lexa’s thing so she might just stare and laugh at her in amusement, kiss her and they could continue on to the showers - which, wasn’t that bad either really. She didn’t realise Lexa had responded until she heard her call her name a third time, “Clarke?”

 “I guess, you know,” Clarke rocked back and forth on her feet a little and tucked her hands behind her back as she looked at her beautiful girl, “with you and your marine company being on the base indefinitely you guys might as well put your names in the Secret Santa drawing..” Clarke trailed off slowly.

 Lexa blinked at her in surprise as though that was the very last thing she expected Clarke to say.

 Clarke blushed and covered quickly, “we do it every year. You guys are more than welcome to-”

 “The company can if they wish,” Lexa said at last, “I won’t say no to them having some amount of fun while here as long as they uphold the proper decorum.”

 “Proper decorum?” Clarke was thrown off track for a minute, “Lexa, its a _Christmas_ Party.”

 “Yes, I know,” Lexa answered, “and we should probably go and get that shower.” Lexa looked the direction they had been walking. Clarke stood blinking in surprise, this wasn’t how she’d expected this to go. But then Lexa looked at her and smiled softly, “thank you for inviting us Clarke. I am sure the others will love it.”

 Clarke felt herself start slowly smiling until she was grinning, “you’re welcome, Lex.” she said to her. Then snorted softly, “now how about that shower?”

 “Right, and we do have to hurry” Lexa started off again. They managed to make it to the locker room finally. Lexa went to where hers was, opened it up and started to strip off her shirt. At her own locker Clarke took a deep breath and had to look away because she had respect for her girlfriend still no matter how many times she had seen her beautiful body. Clarke started to open her own locker up that was a few feet from Lexa’s before something Lexa said had hit her - the others will love it. Clarke sneaked a glance over to see Lexa sitting on the bench in her gray sports bra taking off her running shoes. Clarke was about to pull her own shirt off but paused and asked, “you’re putting your name in too, right?” When Lexa looked over at her in surprise Clarke saw confusion on Lexa’s face and tried again, “you’re putting your name in the drawing too, right?”

 “No, I wasn’t planning on it, actually,” Lexa took off her socks and stood to remove her shorts, “I’m their captain, it wouldn’t bode well for me to involve myself in something like that, but I do appreciate the invitation,” She slung a towel across her shoulders and stared at Clarke as she removed her underwear. Lexa winked and sauntered off to the showers, her ass swaying delectably, “We don’t have time to waste, Clarke,” she called over her shoulder.

 “Well, I do appreciate the invitation!” Clarke mocked teasingly. This wasn’t going to work. She was going to have to convince Lexa to participate. Clarke stripped quickly and moved to catch up with her arriving in time to watch Lexa turn on the water and slide under it. She stood there blinking and watching for a minute before deciding to sneak in with her. Sliding her arms around Lexa’s waist and yelping at how hot she ran the water Clarke bit Lexa’s throat, reached back and pulled the curtain closed, “it was an invitation, right?” she sucked on Lexa’s throat from behind her and crowded her into the tile wall.

 “It wasn’t, actually an invitation for that,” Lexa moaned at the feeling of Clarke’s lips on her throat, “This is against regulations, Clarke,” She reached up and gripped her girlfriend’s soaked hair, “We don’t have time, we need to set an example and fucking in the shower when anyone could walk in is not a good one.” She protested, but her hands betrayed her and held Clarke tighter.

 Clarke smiled mischievously with Lexa's skin in her mouth and sucked on it a little more for a minute before letting it go. She turned Lexa around under the hot water spray, “do you really want to protest?” she slid her thigh right between Lexa's and crowded her until her leg was right against her wet cunt. Clarke looked up at her and sucked a nipple into her mouth before asking around it, “do you really want me to stop, Captain?” she toyed with the nipple with the flat of her tongue and really hoped Lexa couldn't say no. Clarke pulled back just enough to look up at half-closed green eyes watching her.

 “Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa groaned and ground down on Clarke's thigh, “you don't play fair.” She scratched Clarke's shoulders and kept her in place but it wasn't enough. She needed more friction on her clit because she was already so close, she just needed a little more, “don't stop!” Lexa put a hand to her mouth and bit her knuckle to keep from crying out. She ground down hard on Clarke's thigh only for Clarke to pull back and Lexa's mouth dropped open in disbelief, “what?”

 “I want to hear you,” Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers and kissed the knuckles on it that had bite marks showing. She dropped it and lifted her chin to look at Lexa standing there in the shower, shaking for her. Clarke felt just as needy and couldn't stand it so she leaned back in and started sucking at Lexa's throat again, leaving dark marks that blossomed to life on tan wet skin water was running down over. Tangling her free hand into the ends of soaked brown hair Clarke tugged a little to tilt Lexa's head back and sucked at the pulse throbbing under her skin where her neck met her shoulders, “you like that?”

 “Yes...”

 “You do that again, and I'll stop. You try and stay quiet, I stop. Do you understand, Captain?” She sucked Lexa's hard nipple between her lips again and felt her limbs go weak at how good it felt to have it trapped there. Clarke started sucking, pulling Lexa's perfect breast in past her lips.

 “I understand, just do it Lieutenant and stop teasing,” Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand and put it between her legs and her eyes rolled back in her head at the feel of fingers propping at her entrance, “please babe..” Lexa moaned loudly and it seemed to be what Clarke wanted to hear because suddenly her fingers started to move into her. But stilled.

 Clarke smiled and tucked her face into Lexa's soaked hair. Water from the shower pounded them both noisily as she gripped Lexa's waist tighter and slowly sank to her knees. Lexa was trembling and on edge and Clarke licked the hot water rolling down her silky skin all the way down, stopping to tease her tongue into Lexa's adorable belly button. Lexa groaned and gripped her shoulders and Clarke just smiled against the flat of her tummy and did it again, “want more?” she husked, glancing down between Lexa's legs at parted pink flesh. She was dripping wet and it wasn't just water. Clarke smiled and sank lower, kissing Lexa's clit that was peeking out at her.

 Lexa nodded rapidly and threaded her fingers through blonde hair to pull Clarke's face into her, “please babe..” her hips ground into Clarke's face needily.

“I thought we were going to be late,” Clarke teased as she tilted her head in and licked at the top of one of Lexa's inner thighs, “I thought we needed to set an example and not fuck in the shower,” she started sucking instead of licking, tasting the wetness being mixed with rolling water, “say it, Captain.” Clarke sucked at the top of Lexa's other thigh too until she had Lexa squirming above her, yanking her hair and humping at the air. It was too difficult to resist her like that so Clarke wrapped her lips around Lexa's clit and started sucking, “give the order,” she demanded around it teasingly, starting to lick and suck between wet folds and slippery liquid mixed with hot water glazed her lips. She grunted. She licked faster wanting more. She wanted her to squirm more. Clarke moved her other hand down between her own legs and started rubbing before she died. She was only human and her marine-captain girl was insanely hot.

 “Fuck, who cares.” Lexa groaned. She needed a release so bad, “yes, Clarke! I order it! Fuck, I order you to fuck me.” she begged shamelessly and ground down on the tongue that flicked at her clit, “oh, god, yes!” she loved Clarke's tongue but she needed more, “more, more please!” she could feel her girlfriend's triumphant smirk but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind now was her own orgasm. Reaching down she took Clarke’s breasts in her hands.

 Clarke shoved her breasts forward into the grasping, hot touch. It made her dizzy and was maddening as hell when fingers started to squeeze and tug mercilessly at her nipples. She yelped but kept sucking a few seconds more, “yes ma’am.” Lexa’s fingers squeezed a little telling Clarke she had liked hearing that. Clarke looked between trembling legs and traced her fingertip along the seam of Lexa’s wet folds. She pushed two fingers in and started fucking her deep as she could. Lexa grabbed her boobs harder and stomped one foot automatically in the shower stall, “Cllarrrke…”

 Clarke looked up at the way Lexa's head was thrown back and her face clenched up and it made her throb between her legs and it made her fuck Lexa harder. She pushed her face in as she did it and licked at Lexa's swollen clit. Lexa shouted out. Her fingers pinched Clarke's nipples as she pounded her in the shower stall.

 “Clarke!...” Lexa's voice was strangled and liquid started squirting on Clarke's hand. Clarke felt love flood through her that minute, her beautiful girl was breaking open for her. She pushed to her knees and buried her face in Lexa's taunt stomach but didn't stop the in and out and in and out of her fingers. Clarke kissed Lexa's straining stomach and humping hips and started rubbing her clit with her thumb, “I love you.”

 “I love you too!” Lexa's body was straining. Her hands tightened impossibly and almost painfully but Clarke wasn't letting up and kept fucking her girl, smiling up at her watching as she unraveled under the spray of water.

“Fuck, Clarke, fuck!” Lexa was humping her fingers now, Clarke rose up without stopping, keeping her hand going between Lexa's shaking legs she pressed her mouth against pretty plump cursing lips and started kissing the cries out of her. Lexa started kissing her back desperately as her whole body stiffened suddenly and she was clenching around Clarke's fingers and Clarke was swallowing cries of her own name. She slowed her fingers and fucked Lexa through her high gently, kissing her swollen lips and the side of her face as water ran down them. Lexa shuddered and exhaled as her muscles loosened at last. Still dependent on Clarke to keep her on her feet Lexa struggled to pull air in and out of her lungs a few times and finally released Clarke's breasts, “sorry....” she mumbled under the spray.

 “Shhh,” Clarke kissed her temple, “its ok. I love it.”

 Lexa settled trembling hands on her shoulders and looked up at Clarke with stunning, crystal clear green eyes and Clarke felt her breah stolen away. She kissed Lexa's wet warm lips tenderly now and it made them tremble again so Clarke was careful to hold her when she finally pulled her away from the wall of the stall and helped her out of the shower, “are you okay?” Clarke whispered against Lexa's forehead. She felt Lexa nod slowly. Clarke kissed her forehead, “can you stand?”

She heard Lexa snort, “barely.”

“Okay.” Clarke let her go carefully and turned around and reached into the shower to turn the water off. Lexa was standing there staring at her with those opened, beautiful eyes when Clarke turned around. Eyes that shone with so many things her girl normally kept hidden under a beret, title and uniform. Things that only Clarke got to see. She smiled at Lexa softly, “how was that?” she asked, reaching for a towel, “up to standards?” she wrapped the towel around Lexa’s shoulders and pulled one around herself.

“You’re impossible.” Lexa whispered, but smiled at her. Clutching her towel she turned and left the shower room. Clarke just smirked and followed her back out into the locker room, “but you love it.”

“We will be very late.” Lexa said, but her voice carried a cherished softness that wasn’t really reprimand. She reached her locker and opened it up and started taking out the things she wore as a uniform. Clarke smiled over her shoulder at her, “maybe.” She said. She opened her locker and started pulling out the uniform she would have to wear as well. Clarke dried herself with the towel and listened to Lexa softly humming somewhere behind her as she dressed. Clarke pulled on white underwear, panties and bra and her t-shirt she wore under the uniform. She sat on the bench to pull on her socks. Lexa sat beside her, of course she as already mostly dressed when Clarke was only half done. Lexa started to pull on her boots as she mumbled to Clarke finally, “it was worth being late once.”

 “Can’t argue with that,” Clarke smiled and finished getting dressed, “I’ll be happy to be late more often if that’s the reason,” She laced her boots and stood up, “Let’s go, we’re already late.”

 “Very funny, Clarke,” Lexa stood straight and started to walk out with her head held high and nobody the wiser that she was just thoroughly fucked, well except for Clarke.

 “I know, I’m hilarious. Oh and Lex,” Clarke stopped in front of her, “You will participate right?”

 “No, they can’t see me as lax...” Lexa shook her head.

 “Or someone who has fun?” Clarke teased. Clarke kissed her, “Please, babe for me?” She bit her bottom lip.

 “You don’t play fair,” Lexa kissed her back and smiled, “What do I get if I say yes?”

 “Just wait and see.”

 “Fiiinnne...” Lexa sighed, rolled her eyes away a bit and then looked at Clarke with a not so amused stared.

 But it melted the instant Clarke kissed her jaw, “thanks, babe! You won't regret it I promise!” Clarke started off, “now back to work.”

 “Yeah, you’re welcome,” Lexa smiled and followed her out with a respectable distance between them even if she longed to hold her hand.

 -=-

 Clarke had come to the second field under the pretenses of getting ahead on her 'afternoon rounds' but she really had just wanted a chance to stare at Lexa on duty. She was expecting Lexa running briskly around the field with her people, or maybe pacing back and forth in front of them as the unit worked out.

 What she wasn't expecting was to hear her girl's voice shouting in anger from halfway across the field, “Private Hunter!”

 She could see Lexa standing bristling in front of her company, all of them locked at attention in ridged formation, spines straight and hands at sides. The bellow of Niylah's last name and rank made Clarke stop in her tracks and blink and stare.

She watched as Niylah Hunter stepped forward, “yes, Captain!” the woman shouted back, as duty -Clarke knew- required a brisk and loud answer.

 Lexa's eyes narrowed on the marine. She stepped broodily toward Niylah and growled, “you were nine seconds late in finishing the track. Nine. Seconds!”

 “Yes, captain!”

 “We're you somewhere else?! We're you day-dreaming?!” Lexa demanded suddenly, she got right into Niylah's face, “this is not some cute little job in a coffee shop!-”

 Bad analogy babe, Clarke thought with a smirk, even though she was certain no one on the field would dare say it. She'd worked her share of coffee shops..

 Lexa raged on, “seconds count! Am I clear!”

 Clarke couldn't help it and crept closer. Lexa like this was a sight to behold, a sight that would send most airmen and marines running the other way if they could.

 More humble, Niylah nodded her head, “yes, Captain Woods.”

 “Then get back in line,” Lexa snarled through clenched teeth, and Niylah fell back into formation. After she did, Clarke stopped moving forward again to watch as Lexa took a deep breath and paced back and forth slowly for a few seconds as though deciding what to do. Finally she stopped and slid her gaze across her marines again, “this is a scenario run as a unit, not as individuals,” her voice was clipped and hard. Lexa pointed at the ground, “you will all drop and give me fifty!”

 The marines fell to the icy ground instantly and started doing push-ups, counting them out as they did. Lexa stared at them a few seconds before looking up and catching Clarke's eye at last. Her shoulders shifted just a little and Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes at her.

 The force to be reckoned with known as Marine Captain Alexandria Woods swallowed and her lips parted a little. Yes, most grown men and women would run from her when faced with her like this. She was pushing her people harder than usual. But Clarke found it a strange turn on because she knew the reasons why had to do with the shower that morning and to Clarke it was an incredible turn on.

 She smiled at Lexa and shook her head a little, before turning and leaving. But not without a ache between her legs that made her look back one more time, to find Lexa staring after her and not at her marines...

 But the horn for lunch would sound any minute. Clarke decided to wait at the end of the field where she turned and went back to watching Lexa. Lexa lifted her chin and pulled in a deep breath, and went back to watching her troops until the horn sounded and she begrudgingly dismissed them.

 They broke formation, rubbing arms and shoulders they started toward lunch, moving past Clarke as they did with polite nods as she nodded back. It was some seconds after the last marine left the field before Lexa approached her at last, “why are you out here?” she mumbled, rubbing at her neck, and the loud cracking noise it made make Clarke want to rub her shoulders right there.

 But she didn't, “I was making my rounds.” she muttered.

 “Liar,” Lexa started to walk forward toward all the others well into the distance, heading to the dining facility and lunch, “you just wanted to stare at me.”

 “I admit nothing,” Clarke muttered. She moved and caught up to Lexa, “bad analogy, you know?”

 “It's okay, you don't have to.” Lexa said as they walked. She asked, “what analogy?”

 “The coffee shop thing,” Clarke shrugged and looked over at her, “really bad analogy there.”

 Lexa snorted, “you heard that?”

 Clarke found her golf cart and got in, “probably half the base did.”

 Lexa grunted and got into the other side, “only half?” She mocked disappointment, "I shall have to yell louder next time then."

 Clarke just smirked and started the cart. She rolled her eyes at Lexa, able to joke even though clearly pretending she wasn't, and drove them to lunch in comfortable silence that always found them even on stressful days when they were together.

 It wasn't a long drive. Even on the icy streets where she drove slower it didn't take long to reach the dining facility. Clarke shut the cart off and pocketed the keys and got out while Lexa got out of the other side.

The place was busy as usual with marines and airmen alike coming in and out but they still walked up to the door together and a blast of warm air and the noise of hundreds of people talking and eating hit Clarke the minute Lexa opened the door and held it for her.

“Thank you, Captain.” Clarke responded, stepping into the busy hall. She was very aware of Lexa walking just a step behind her. The sudden heat compared to the freezing cold outside at least served as a mask for the redness suddenly creeping over her face.

The lines for food were long and busy with service men and women holding metal trays and Clarke glanced over to the brightly decorated table set up in the middle of the room. It had had a red table cloth over it draped with silver tinsel. A gold ribbon was tied around the large fishbowl that sat in the very middle of the table half filled with names that would be distributed soon.

Pads of paper and pens lay in front of it. Clarke stopped over at Lexa and turned to look at her to see that she knew she was eyeing it, “so?” she asked, trying to sound casual even though her heart started to speed up nervously at the idea of setting the last and most important step of her plan into motion, “would you like to put your name in now, Captain Woods?” she lifted an eyebrow at Lexa as though in challenge, looked over at the table, and then at Lexa again.

 Lexa looked over at the fishbowl on the table and put her hands behind her back, “I did promise, Cadet.” she said, and walked over to it stiffly. Clarke followed her. She watched Lexa pick up the pad of paper and Clarke glanced around the room noticing that several others nearby had noticed Lexa at the table too, they were elbowing each other and staring. Clarke smirked and turned her attention back to Lexa who was writing her name on the paper slip. Setting the pen down Lexa tore the paper from the pad and folded it and dropped it into the bowl, “happy?” she asked, turning to Clarke.

 “Very,” Clarke answered, her heart thumping, her smile so huge she almost had tears and she wanted so badly to kiss her.

 It must have made Lexa soften just a little, just for a second because a smile sparkled in green eyes, “I'm glad.”

 Clarke nodded quickly, “you have no idea.” she admitted. She looked around for a distraction and noticed, thankfully, the food lines were much shorter, “why don't you eat lunch with me?” Clarke pointed over to them. Once Lexa turned around to look, she swooped in and picked Lexa's name out and pocketed it.

 “I would be happy to join you.” Lexa answered. She turned back to Clarke and noticed a strange look on Clarke’s face, “what?” she asked carefully, looking Clarke over, “what’s wrong?”

 “Nothing, nothing at all,” She grinned, starting off toward the line and ushering Lexa along with her away from the bowl and the table, “Actually, I was wondering why you were so hard on your troop?” Reaching the line she grabbed a tray and Lexa did as well.

 “What do you mean I was hard on them?” Lexa started selecting her food and putting it on her plate, rice and raisins today and Clarke grunted and chose a ham sandwich and chips. Lexa spooned steamed carrots onto her plate and looked at Clarke as she did, “we do drills every day.”

 They moved to a almost empty table in the corner and Clarke sat down across from Lexa, “you just seemed harder on them than normal, that's all.”

 Clarke smiled and watched Lexa for a moment before she started eating, the piece of paper burning a hole in her pocket, “You do, yes, but...you know what, never-mind.”

 “One of my new recruits is lacking discipline.” Lexa offered without bite, “she needs to realise that the actions of one effect the entire unit and losing seconds on a battlefield can cost lives.” Lexa took a drink from her glass and swallowed the water down. She looked into Clarke's blue eyes for a few seconds before finally speaking again, “there was also an ..incident.. in the showers this morning that I've been trying to figure out how to deal with.

 “Fair enough,” Clarke nudged her foot with hers, “oh, an incident huh? I see,” Clarke raised her eyebrows at her, “good or bad?” she laughed.

 “It was very good actually,” Lexa slid her boot across under the table to touch Clarke's and kept up her study of her, “though the service-woman who perpetrated it is very distracting, almost continuously so. So something might have to be done about it.”

 “I’m sure this person is more than happy to do whatever is needed to not be such a distraction,” Clarke looked around and trailed a finger down Lexa’s hand quickly, “But I doubt it will help much,” She teased, “I’m glad it was good though because I'm sure it was good for the other person involved as well.”

 Lexa flinched and dropped her fork with a clatter, “Clarke...” she whispered softly, the name escaping her lips. Clarke smiled at her in contentment and Lexa took a deep breath and cleared her throat before saying, “somehow, I am not thinking it will either.” She smiled almost shly, but so quickly it was gone as fast as it had come. Lexa glanced at the time on her wristwatch she hated and started eating a little faster, “I think I will have to pay them a visit this evening when I'm off to talk about it.”

“I think they’ll like that a lot,” Clarke smiled and hopped up suddenly, “Look at the time,” She whispered, “I will see you later, babe. I love you.”

Lexa stood up quickly the second Clarke did, “I love you too,” the words were a soft but passionate whisper back that made Clarke's heart melt into a puddle. Lexa stared into her eyes for just a couple seconds more and then turned and picked up her tray, “just remember, Cadet,” she said in a proper voice so unlike the little whisper had been, “payback's a bitch.” She looked Clarke over, and moved past her to dump her tray. Lexa turned and strode out of the building to make it back to the airfield before the others did.

“Fuck,” Clarke muttered and watched Lexa stroll out like she owned the place. It was hot, she could admit that even if it wasn’t her base.

 

-=-

It was evening finally.

The names had been drawn and handed out, or so Lincoln had warned. Clarke had then texted her about a shopping trip into town, and every muscle in Lexa's body ached but there was no way in hell she'd say no to getting a chance to go off base with her girl.

She only got off duty and hour ago and Lexa used that hour to shower and change into jeans and a dark green sweater before jumping into her army-issued jeep rover and pulling up to a stop at Clarke's front door.

 

This wasn't even an actual date, but she had bought a dozen roses at the commissary anyway to surprise her girl with, eleven of them were white and one single rose among them was red and she hoped that Clarke loved them. Walking up to the door of Clarke's house she knocked on it and stood back with her heart fluttering in anticipation of seeing Clarke. She hadn't ever brought flowers, not quite like these. But this day -with Clarke's insistence on the Santa drawing- was the lead up to something she hoped would...

Clarke opened the door and saw Lexa standing there with flowers and grinned widely, “Oh, wow, Lex.” she took the flowers from Lexa's hands and smelled them. Tucking a hand into Lexa's soft hair she kissed pouty lips until they trembled and her own legs went a little weak, “thank you, thank you, thank you,” she punctuated it with small chaste kisses on now-trembling lips. Clarke walked into the house to grab a vase with Lexa closing the door and following, “I'll love you forever, too.”

“You know that I mean it, don't you?” Lexa asked as she studied the flowers in the vase that Clarke set on a low table near her sparkling Christmas tree. She looked over into Clarke's eyes and slipped her hands around her waist, “I had this big plan,” she introduced, kissing Clarke's lips chastely. Lexa's smile reached her eyes, “to tell you what they meant but you already know.”

“I do,” Clarke kissed her back and smiled at her, “you're a secret romantic you know.”

“Fuck, the jig is up...” Lexa whispered. She put her hands into Clarke's hair and kissed her forehead, laughing in her chest.

“Well that was hardly romantic.” Clarke snorted, laughing.

“Well, the extent of my sappiness must have some boundary.” Lexa teased back, cupping Clarke's chin she kissed her lips again.

“It doesn't,” Clarke argued happily and Lexa faked a pout, “I have evidence. I have proof, and I will show it to the world if you don't kiss --”

That very instant before the words were even all the way out Lexa's warm, soft lips landed on hers and started kissing hers again and again, sucking on them gently with one of Lexa's hands tucked under Clarke's chin until Clarke's mouth parted and Lexa's wet velvet tongue teased in.

Clarke moaned and slapped her hands around Lexa's trim waist. She heard Lexa grunting and threading her hands through her hair pulling her tongue back so Clarke's could slip forward to search for it in Lexa's sweet mouth. The kiss broke leaving Clarke a little wobbly and breathless, clinging to her girlfriend's waist. She took several deep breaths and settled her forehead against Lexa's. The sooner they got home tonight the better. She was already wanting her girlfriend, “ready to do some shopping? So we can come home and-”

“Maybe,” Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke's throat, “I've been thinking about it all day...”

“You've been thinking about shopping all day?” Clarke teased her. She knew very well what Lexa meant but she couldn't resist the little dig.

“No,” Lexa bit softly on her skin, “I've been thinking about it all day ...you're so distracting.”

“I’m not the only one,” Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and kissed her head, “I mean we could always skip shopping if you’d prefer and hit it at the commissary in the morning...”

“But what if our persons are there and see's what we're buying?” She crowded Clarke into the nearest wall though and put her hands in her hair and and started kissing Clarke's lips as though they were candy.

Clarke felt her limbs weaken, “we just,” she kissed Lexa back and clutched at her to keep from falling, “we just won't buy anything until they leave.”

But Lexa teased her warm tongue through Clarke's lips and was grunting softly as she toyed with Clarke's. Clarke groaned a little and Lexa smiled and stopped kissing her, “it was your idea. We can't get out of it now. I have a person to buy something for and a promise to keep.”

“Is this my payback?” Clarke kissed her back and put her hands on her hips to hold her closer, “Ugh, fine, but you so owe me when we get home beautiful.” She pinched her ass and slapped it.

Lexa jumped, “watch your hands, Cadet.” she echoed the conversation they had this morning but this time smiled and took Clarke's hand in hers, “and what if it is? But I still don't know exactly what I owe you. If I recall you were the one that broke regulation first in the shower this morning.” She tugged Clarke over to the door and took down the jacket hanging there and held it out for Clarke to slip on.

Clarke put her arms through the sleeves and Lexa pulled her hair out from beneath the collar that sent shivers down her spine., “Oh, just wait and see, love.”

Lexa smiled, “you're threatening me now? This should be good.” she took Clarke's beanie down and put it on her head for her.

“Oh trust me, it will be.” Clarke assured. Lexa's smile got bigger and turned into a soft laugh as she opened the door for both of them. She stepped outside first with Clarke's hand in hers and looked around as Clarke stepped out behind her and locked the door. More snow had started falling. With a grin at Clarke, Lexa held her hand tighter and dashed toward the jeep rover parked in front of the house as fast as she could. Lexa yanked open Clarke's door for her and stood shivering a little waiting for her to get in. She had forgotten her own jacket in her hurry to get here.

“Babe, you’re gonna freeze. I don’t want you to get sick,” Clarke frowned as she got in and put her hands over the heater to warm them up, “Your awful when your sick and you make the worst patient,” She teased and linked their hands together again when Lexa started to drive.

“I am not a bad patient,” Lexa teased back. She squeezed Clarke's fingers and brought them up to her lips and kissed the backs of them, just happy to be off the base with her girlfriend. She didn't know how long it had been since they had been last, “I really have nothing against the commissary. I just wanted off base with you,” Lexa said as they arrived at the gate and had to stop. They pulled out their clearance and showed it and the gaurds let the rover pass through. As they tuned onto the open road she glanced at Clarke and smiled. Clarke smiled back at her and started watching houses decorated with Christmas lights as they passed by. Lexa looked at the speedometer and sped up a little, passing other cars with practiced ease.

 It was a minute or two of comfortable silence before Clarke finally answered, “sounds perfect,” she picked up their laced hands and kissed Lexa's knuckes, “as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go.”

“I thought the mall,” Lexa said, “there has to be something in there. We can get the silly gifts and drink hot chocolate.” She glanced at Clarke before watching the road. Lexa reached and turned on the radio. The Twelve Days of Christmas was playing so she switched it off just as quickly again before smiling at Clarke.

Clarke laughed, “that will be perfect.”

Lexa smiled at her, then had to focus more on the road the closer they got to the mall. The streets were busy with holiday traffic and she got stopped at another light. Lexa stared ahead, “when we get back I'll have my way with you,” she promised softly, despite the insinuation behind the words. Lexa smiled at Clarke, “I haven't forgotten, you know.”

“I would never assume you would, you always keep your promises,” Clarke smiled, “Sounds wonderful, love,” She played with the radio and set it to a rock station and ‘Jailhouse Rock’ came on. She started to sing along to the lyrics and tapped her foot to the beat.

Lexa started smiling, catching sight of Clarke out of the corner of her eye, “it is better than Twelve Days of Christmas.” she commented. Lexa wrinkled up her nose, “I mean, have you ever thought about it? Except for the five golden rings the entire song is about nothing but birds and giving people away to become indentured servants.”

“That’s true, can I let in on a secret?” Clarke leaned over and whispered in her ear, Lexa nodded, “I hate that song,” She smiled and laughed, “I mean when I was little, my parents played it every day, I got sick of it.”

Lexa laughed and glanced over at Clarke. They stopped at a light so she leaned over and kissed her cheek, “you have good taste,” she answered. Lexa smirked teasingly and looked ahead at the road again, “but then we knew that … after all you are with me.” she squeezed Clarke's fingers playfully.

Clarke laughed loudly and leaned into the kiss briefly, “Oh, is that so? Not so sure about that, babe,” She started to sing along to the song again, “I think it’s you that has good taste,” She grinned, “Because I’m a catch!”

Lexa laughed and mocked offense as the light changed and she started driving again, “I’m not sure how to take that Clarke,” she grinned over at her though. Lexa sighed happily and slid her thumb back and forth over the back of Clarke’s hand, “of course you are.” she said. She smiled over at her softly, “I love you.” Lexa took the next turn and pulled into a mall parking lot. It was packed so it took her a few minutes to find a parking-space. Pulling the jeep into the first one she found she cut the engine and looked across at Clarke.

“I love you too, and take it however you like,” Clarke smiled, “Ready to embrace the cold?” Lexa nodded, “Okay, just a heads up, I’m planning to run because it’s fucking cold,” She opened her door and jumped out and took off without waiting for Lexa, “Sorry, babe, I couldn’t wait!”

Lexa had been leaning in for a kiss when Clarke dashed off. When lips didn’t touch hers and she heard a car door slam she opened her eyes and blinked a couple times in surprise before grinning ear to ear, pocketing her keys, throwing the door open and taking off after Clarke. Clarke was fast. But Lexa still caught up with her halfway across the parking lot and grabbed her around the waist. She started biting and kissing playfully at Clarke’s neck, laughing as they stumbled toward the mall door, “where’s my kiss?” she demanded playfully, tickling Clarke just a little. Lexa kept kissing her neck, “you left me hanging, Cadet. I can't believe it..” she looked ahead and kept stumbling them toward the mall though.

Clarke stopped and kissed her soundly on the lips and bit her lip playfully before she grabbed Lexa’s hand and yanked them faster towards the mall, “I’ll make it up to you, Captain, but first let’s get some shopping done and we can warm up together later,” She sighed in relief when they stepped inside the door and she could feel the heat.

“We can always just skip to the warming up,” Lexa teased as she shook off the cold from outside though. She held Clarke’s hand just a little tighter as they started to navigate their way through the busy mall, “so?” she asked glancing over at Clarke, “who’d you get in the silly drawing you made me join in on?”

“As much as I’d like that, we gotta wait, you said it yourself, remember? Person to buy for, promise to keep?” Clarke shook herself free of snow and let Lexa guide her, “But nobody you know, love. What about you?”

Lexa grunted but her eyes smiled, “probably someone you know. But,” she teased, “I’m not saying or it won’t be a secret.”

“Have it your way, but if you don’t tell me, I can’t help you shop,” Clarke stopped them and batted her eyelashes, “It’s cool, you don’t have to to tell me,” She looked around, “Where to first?”

“I don’t really know. I don’t shop a lot.” Lexa’s eyes drifted to store windows, landing on a store with a watch display. She drifted close and slowly stopped, looking over the display of watches inside. Her eyes moved to the selection of stopwatches the store had and she bit her lip. She knew they were here for presents but-

“Sorry, love, you can’t buy anything for yourself until after Christmas,” Clarke pulled on her arm to drag her away.

Lexa let herself be pulled but looked back toward the window, “but you broke my last one, Clarke.”

“True, you timed me and I was late because of you!” Clarke slapped her on the shoulder, “I know you did it on purpose Miss I’m-always-on-time!”

“But that was the beauty of it,” Lexa laughed. She looped an arm around Clarke’s waist as they walked and kissed her neck. She smelled the shampoo in her hair they had used that morning and it brought memories back that made her want her even more. Lexa had to tear herself away and settled on holding Clarke’s hand as they walked, “I admit nothing. But you have to admit,” she teased, “it was good. Some of my best work.”

“I admit nothing either,” Clarke kissed the hand she held, “You’re such an ass!” Clarke bumped her hip against her, “I knew it!” She shook her head and continued walking.

“Everyone says that.” Lexa said back. God, she was happy, “I just expect people to do their job, and correctly.” she grinned over at Clarke, “and on time. But anyway beautiful,” she stopped her and held both her hands, “you are driving me insane, your scent and your skin.” she ran her thumb over the back of Clarke’s hand again and dropped her voice just a little, “I want you, you know.” she pressed a kiss to the tender skin behind Clarke’s ear.

Clarke shivered, “You have me, but shopping first,” Clarke slipped from her grasp, “I think us shopping separately is the only way we will get anything done except groping,” She blew her a kiss and walked further away, “I’ll meet you in the food court in an hour or so, love you.”

“I love you too. Hurry, Clarke,” Lexa said back to her, watching her leave and wanting to pull her back already. She put her hands into her pockets so she wouldn’t, “so I can get you home.” But there was something she had to do first. Lexa watched Clarke until she was swallowed up by the crowds, and then turned around and started walking trying to find the perfect store. After all. Her person needed a gift too.

 

-=-

Clarke walked into the food court and looked for her girlfriend, her arms full of shopping bags. She spotted Lexa relaxing in a chair in the corner with bags surrounding her and two cups of hot chocolate in front of her. Clarke made her way over and placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek and laid her bags down beside her. She collapsed in her chair and smiled brightly, “Get it all done?”

“I did yes,” Lexa answered. She reached across for Clarke’s hand and took it. Lexa kissed the back of her fingers, “and some other things I needed as well…” she slid one of the cups of hot chocolate across to Clarke, “I had them put double marshmallows.” She didn’t let go of Clarke’s hand. Her phone chimed and she glanced down and checked it. The text was from her Company and currently not important as her time with Clarke right now.

“Good, me too,” Clarke took a sip of her drink and sighed in contentment, “It’s good, thank you for the extra marshmallows, but doesn’t taste near as good as you,” She smirked, “And what do you mean you bought things for you!” Clarke pouted at her, “You weren’t supposed to, Lex!”

“I was good. I didn’t buy the watch even though they were begging me to take them home and use them. I got new socks and sweats because I don't like the way the military issued ones itch and I got some hand weights, a better pillow, and a jar of raw honey that's so much better than the bottled stuff they have at the commissary. Oh, and coconut oil, its very useful for many things you know? And don’t know how you drink it like that,” Lexa mumbled, she tried to sound calm and collected, but she very much wasn’t, not with Clarke saying things like that. Lexa squeezed her thighs together without knowing she was, turned off her phone and tucked it into her back pocket, “...I just managed to get some of my control back and you tell me that?” she rasped, looking across the table at Clarke. Lexa picked up her hand and sucked one of Clarke’s fingers into her mouth, watching her.

Clarke blew out a sigh a relief at hearing that, “Thank you for listening,” She gasped when Lexa took her hand, “Maybe I want you to lose control,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and ran her tongue across it teasingly, “How about we get out of here?”

Lexa took the finger out of her mouth. But she didn’t let go of Clarke’s hand, “what about your drink?” she asked, looking at it briefly before sucking on yet another one of Clarke’s fingers.

“I can take it with me,” Clarke pushed back her chair and stood up and pulled Lexa up with her, “But I’d rather have you for dessert.” She started to gather up their bags, but she was pushed gently to the side and Lexa took charge. Clarke smiled and gestured towards the exit.

Clarke’s hand slipped around her waist and Lexa made their way through the packed mall quickly. She pushed the door open to allow Clarke out first, but she was blasted by the cold, “fuck..” she said before she could stop herself. She saw Clarke take off past her again into the frozen parking lot.

“Hurry up, babe,” Clarke dangled her keys in front of her, “I’m going to warm up the car and can I drive?” She called a few feet away and Lexa smiled and nodded, “Thanks!” She bounded towards the jeep and popped the trunk before she jumped into the car, started the car and blasted the heater. Clarke hoped it would warm up quickly.

Lexa finally made it to the range rover laden down by bags and put them all in the trunk and shut it quickly. She was shivering and hurried to the passenger side and got in. She rubbed her hands together in front of the vent, but Clarke had grabbed her by the face and kissed her. Heat shot through her and Lexa clenched her thighs together again, “Let’s get home, babe. I have plans.”

“Plans huh? Want to share them?” Clarke teased as she backed carefully out of the parking space and started driving back towards home. Her eyes focused on the road and she put both hands on the wheel.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Lexa teased and leaned over to caressed her cheek. She nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck. As they pulled onto the road her fingers slid under the hem of Clarke’s shirt and traced back and forth over soft warm skin. Lexa started licking Clarke’s throat, biting down with her teeth a little and glancing up as she did it to see Clarke’s reaction.

Clarke lurched back as the feeling of her icy hands, “Your hands are so cold,” Clarke complained and tried to focus on the road, “No touching the driver, babe!” She scolded and swatted at her.

Lexa let go of the skin she’d been sucking on just long enough to answer, “they won’t be for long,” she slipped her fingers up Clarke’s shirt just a little further, loving the goosebumps she felt even if they were caused by the cold. She grazed the underside of Clarke’s breasts with her thumb, “why? Am I distracting you? I thought you wanted in on the plan?” she kissed Clarke’s shoulder quickly before lowering her forehead to it and sliding her hand down to the button of Clarke’s pants.

She glared at her and tried to shift away from her, “Not fair, Lex. I want in on the plan at home, not here in the car where I can’t do anything,” She sighed, “It’s icy out, babe and I want to get us home safe.”

Lexa sighed and kissed Clarke’s throat one more time, “I’m sorry.” she said, and took her hand away, “you are right.” she smiled over at her and sat back in the seat, “you just drive me crazy, you know.” she tried to watch the road and not think of what she had wanted to do.

“It won’t be long,” Clarke patted her leg, “Once we get home safe and sound, we have the rest of the night and I plan to make the most of it,” She smiled and continued to drive.

They arrived at the gate and pulled to a stop. Lexa sighed and dug for her clearance card as Clarke rolled down the windows because they both had to show it. She handed hers across and sat stiffly waiting for him to give it back. But he seemed to be taking his sweet time looking the cards over in spite of the cold she just wanted to get home. He read the cards out loud, “Marine Captain Alexandria Woods and Lieutenant Clarke Griffin?” he looked in the window to examine them both.

“Yes, that’s us.” Lexa snapped at him, “can we just go? It's freezing.”

“Yes, ma’am, go right ahead,” He handed them their cards, opened the gate and let them pass.

“Finally,” Clarke laughed as they pulled in and parked the car, “Ready to share your plans now?”

Lexa just grinned and shook her head, “Patience is a virtue, Clarke.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lex,” She teased, “Isn’t that what you always tell me,” Clarke turned the car off and got out of the car. She shivered and popped the trunk to grab their bags, but Lexa was right beside her to help, “Thanks babe.”

“Of course,” She grabbed most of the bags and headed towards the front door with Clarke right behind her, “Are you going to open unlock the door or just keep checking my ass out?” She laughed.

“Can’t help it, you have a sexy ass,” Clarke pinched it and moved around her to the door with her keys out,” She swung the door open and ushered Lexa inside and closed it behind them.

“That’s true, I do,” Lexa smiled and set the bags down on the floor. She quickly separated hers from Clarke’s, “Now where were we?” She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and kissed her neck. Lexa nuzzled in and smiled against her shoulder, “How about we move this somewhere more comfortable?” She squeezed her hips and turned her around to face her, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Clarke replied and kissed her hard, “I want you so bad,” She groaned and wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her closer.

“What do you want?” Lexa resumed biting along Clarke’s shoulder where bruises from the car already blossomed up. She tightened her hand at Clarke’s waist and walked her backward until Clarke’s knees hit the couch and made her sit on it. Lexa straddled her quickly, tightened her hands in her hair and started sucking at her warm mouth. When it opened for her she found Clarke’s tongue with hers and groaned. Lexa stopped kissing her long enough to question, “tell me?” before moving in and kissing her again. She pressed her body hard against Clarke’s as she did it, pressing her into the couch.

“For you to fuck me!” Clarke cried out when Lexa’s body pressed against her, “Please, babe! You promised,” She bucked up into her and whimpered, “Lexa…” She moaned out, reached down and grabbed her ass.

Fuck… Lexa thought. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut, rutting a into Clarke slowly, “I meant when I said I wanted you.” she rasped out. Lexa gathered what little control she had and suddenly moved and got off of Clarke and stood and turned her back, readying herself.

Clarke shot up, “What the fuck?” She tried to pull her back, but Lexa moved out of reach, “I’m not sure what to think right now, Lex,” Clarke laid back on the cushions and sighed.

Lexa turned around, “on your feet, lieutenant.” she said crisply, eyeing Clarke, “how dare you lay there sloppy and slouching like that and you should really watch your tongue.” her voice was sharp. But she allowed a sparkle to enter her eyes so Clarke would know this was a game.

Clarke’s mouth dropped open in shock, but she stood up immediately at the order, “I’m sorry, Captain. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Stand at attention.” Lexa growled at her, her eyes flicking over Clarke’s body. Hunger burned in her belly and she was sure to let it show. Lexa swallowed with difficulty, “I shouldn’t have to tell you how to present yourself around superior officers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke stood at attention and kept a straight face even though her face was flushed and lips swollen and she wanted Lexa so bad and even more now. Her girlfriend like this made her incredibly hot and she knew it. But Clarke kept her position and didn’t move, “What now, Captain?” she could play this game too.

“That’s better,” Lexa answered. She put her hands behind her back and started to pace a slow circle around around Clarke inspecting her. Finally she stopped in front of her again. Lexa looked Clarke over. Lifting her chin she folded her arms, “Now,” she said, “take off your clothes and hand them to me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke gulped and compiled. She shed all her clothes as fast as possible handed them over and stood in front of Lexa completely naked, “Anything for you.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. She sorted through the clothing she had been given until finding Clarke’s panties. Lexa crushed them in her hand and dropped the rest of the clothing to the floor, “these are wet.” she said, “why is that?” she looked Clarke up and down before looking at her face again.

“All for you, Captain,” She stared into her eyes, “I can’t help that you always make me wet.”

“I see.” Lexa dropped the panties too. She started backing Clarke up slowly by walking forward slowly, “are you saying you like me?” she asked. Once she had Clarke’s back against a wall Lexa moved one hand to the wall beside Clarke’s head, “are you saying you want to fuck me?” she looked Clarke over. Lexa’s lips moved in the very smallest of smiles to reassure her before looking at her stonily again, “answer me.”

“No, I don’t like you,” Clarke met her gaze, “I love you,” She leaned her head back against the wall, “And yes, I want to fuck you!” She groaned and laced her fingers together behind Lexa’s head and whipped them around, “I say you should remove your clothes now, Captain and let me fuck you now.”

“This is insubordination,” Lexa answered. She moved out of Clarke’s grasp and stepped back from her. Lexa flipped her hair behind her back and held her arms out at her sides, “take off my clothes,” she said to her, “if you insist.”

Clarke smirked, “As you command, Captain,” She kissed her cheek and stripped her quickly until she was naked as well, “Now that’s much better if I do say so myself,” Clarke pressed into Lexa and grinned, “You’re so beautiful.”

Lexa finally lowered her posture for a minute. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and nuzzled into her throat, “and you’re hot as hell.” she whispered. Lexa lifted her face and captured Clarke’s chin in one hand and kissed her. She pulled back and searched blue eyes, “are you okay?” she asked sincerely, “this is not too far?” she wanted to know before going further. Her body was already shaking though, she felt weak in the knees and all she wanted to do was bury her fingers and face into Clarke.

“Yes, perfect,” Clarke ground out between harsh pants, “No, not at all!” She kissed her throat and bit down on her pulse point and Lexa bucked into her, “Fuck, Lex!” Clarke whined, “Please, please fuck me already!”

Lexa couldn’t hold back anymore and trailed her hand down Clarke’s chest and over her mound, flicked her clit and sunk two fingers into her soaked entrance and Lexa loved hearing Clarke gasp in pleasure, “Is this what you want?” She curled her fingers against her front wall with every stroke.

"Fuck, yes!” Clarke bit down on her shoulder and left a mark, “I need more!” Clarke gasped out and ground down onto her fingers. Clarke dragged her own hand down between their bodies, and teased her clit and Lexa cried out. In turn, Clarke pushed in two of her own fingers and set a fast pace.

“Ah, Clarke, fuck!” Lexa wrapped a hand in Clarke’s blonde hair and spread her legs a little wider at the invasion. She added a third finger in mid-whimper and started kissing Clarke’s lips. At the same time Lexa started to try to move both of them backwards toward the couch because she wasn’t sure she could stand much longer. Her knees hit it and she toppled onto it, pulling Clarke with her. Lexa climbed onto her girlfriend, worked her fingers back between quivering legs and sucked a pink nipple into her lips. All pretending was gone. They were just Clarke and Lexa now and she wanted to make Clarke feel good.

 Clarke grunted when Lexa fell on top of her, but it was quickly replaced by a moan of pleasure, “Yes!” Clarke sunk her fingers back between Lexa’s legs and Lexa’s pace stuttered slightly and she started to ride the fingers, “That’s it baby!” Clarke curled her fingers and pressed her thumb to her clit. Lexa came unraveled, but kept her fingers deep inside her.

“Fuck!” Lexa released Clarke’s nipple, “ah god, Clarke!” her body tried to lock up as she started to come, but she kept her pace between Clarke’s legs best she could. Lexa crawled up Clarke’s body and gripped her hair, she kissed her lips and sank her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Rutting on Clarke’s fingers and leg she came on top of Clarke, groaning her name.

“Lexa!” Clarke bucked up into Lexa’s body and their boobs pressed together and Clarke shivered. She pulled her fingers from Lexa and brought them to her mouth and sucked them off one by one and smirked at the look on Lexa’s face.

“You like that?” Lexa whispered, panting a little, covered in sweat already. She leaned in and kissed Clarke’s swollen lips again, tasting herself. Lexa spoke against them, “that’s so hot. But I wasn’t done, you know.” Lexa pushed her tongue into Clarke’s mouth and started teasing her with it for a few seconds, “not after what you did today.”

“Show me!” Clarke pleaded and grabbed the back of her head and pressed their lips together again, “You’re so hot!” She gripped her ass and squeezed, “I love your ass!”

“You do?” Lexa teased. She moved her mouth to Clarke’s throat and started licking her pulse. It throbbed to life fast under her tongue and she grunted and pressed Clarke further into the couch with her hips for a second before sliding her hands down to grab each of them, “you won’t stop staring at it sometimes.” Lexa’s licking turned to sucking, “I see you doing it all the time.” she sank teeth in gently and smirked softly when Clarke flinched and grabbed her waist. Lexa tightened her hands and rolled them both off onto the soft rug Clarke kept on the floor, Clarke landing on top of her this time before she knew what happened. Lexa took advantage of her confusion to reach up and grab her boobs, “if you say you don’t you are lying.” she squeezed a little and half sat up to start sucking on one. Her other hand slipped between Clarke’s legs again. Lexa licked Clarke’s nipple, “how’s the plan so far?”

 “I…” Clarke cried out and held onto Lexa even tighter, “I do, you’re right. Especially in your dress pants that fit you like a glove,” She let out a breathy moan, “I love it, but I need to come, please, Lex!” She captured her lips in a deep kiss.

 “Really? I will be wearing them to the Christmas Party then,” Lexa slid her fingers in and out of Clarke a few more times and she started to drip on her, “ride me, Clarke…” Lexa rasped out. She started pushing Clarke up her body, “ride my face.”

 Clarke climbed up her body and straddled her face and whimpered when she stuck her tongue in, “Ah fuck,” She rode her face with abandon and leaned her head back and screamed Lexa’s name to the ceiling, “Right there, Lex!”

 Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hipbone in one hand and started fucking her with the other. She grunted and sucked and licked at her clit, “let go love…” she said into wet flesh, “right here on my face.”

“Yes, yes, Lexa…” She yelled and came all over her face. Lexa started grunting under her and licking more. Clarke rode out her orgasm as pleasure coursed through her and she slid down and collapsed limply on top of her, “Fuck, babe,” She panted, “We have to do that again.”

“Mmmm.” Lexa felt so pleasantly weak, and tired. She move one arm up to hold Clarke and kept her eyes closed for a second as she licked at the taste of her still on her lips. Breathing in and out heavily Lexa rolled her face aside at last and kissed Clarke’s hair, “you are so beautiful…” she whispered against her ear, “I love you.” Lexa slid her other arm around Clarke’s waist as well, “so much.”

“I love you too, I’m so lucky to have you,” Clarke husked out. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and threw it over them. She then cuddled farther into her before sleep claimed them both,

 

-=-

It was the night of the Christmas party. She didn't really do parties and Clarke had no idea, but Lexa wouldn't miss tonight for world.

Lexa had most of her dress uniform on already, except for the midnight blue jacket and white service cap. She stood in front of the mirror adjusting the collar of her white shirt and smoothed down her service pants, closing the clasp of the belt with the gold 'M' for a buckle as she did.

 After all, she had been giving Clarke a hard time about it that week and citing regulations just to get her worked up. But all 'proper decorum' aside. Lexa had already planned wearing it to tonight's event even before Clarke had told her. With that in mind she glanced nervously at the small present she had purchased for her person wrapped in red foil with bright green ribbons that lay on her dresser. It was the only thing out of place in her spartan-like bedroom. Lexa took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from it to study herself again in the mirror, “Captain Lexa Woods doesn't have fun.” she said, and smirked. Her image in the mirror showed how much that was wrong.

Clarke's mouth had left dark hickies all over her lower throat. They were tender, but to her, they were beautiful and made that needy feeling between her legs start at just the sight of them. But she had to focus. She had to make this a great night. She had her hair pulled back with braids tonight instead of her usual single long one because she wanted to look her very best for Clarke. Finally, grabbing the dress coat from where it lay on her bed she slid it on and buttoned up the gold buttons all the way to her collar, covering the beautiful bruises up. Lexa picked up the service cap at last and put it on her head. Turning she picked up the present, straightened her back even though it felt like her nerves were having a party in her stomach, and headed out to the party.

 -=-

 

The party had just begun. The usual dull dining facility now decorated festively with holiday table cloths, read and green steamers, white lights and a Christmas tree with a heap of festively wrapped Christmas presents waiting to be handed out under it. Holiday music played under the background of the voices of the exited exited marines and airmen alike that filled the place up nearly wall to wall eating, laughing and talking. Clarke's people were allowed to wear whatever they wanted, and while some wore their uniforms others didn't. But Lexa's marines, as she had promised, were all in dress uniform. But it didn't seem to matter to them. Everyone seemed happy and excited, and it made Clarke smile that everyone could come together like this. But right now she was pacing back and forth anxiously awaiting Lexa's arrival as she had promised she would come. Clarke had decided to forgo her own dress uniform as it wasn't required and instead wore a black strapless dress that had a slit up the side to show off her toned legs. She paired it with silver heels and her hair cascaded down around her shoulders.

“Hey Skygirl,” a voice to the left of her used her flight-name and it made her turn. One of her newest people stood behind her. Clarke greeted her with her flight name in return, “Fox.”

Fox smiled and looked around the room, “looks like it will be a good party Lieutenant.”

I hope so, Clarke wanted to say, she was a mess of nerves right now, “thank you.”

Fox nodded slowly and her expression turned serious, “I wanted to thank you, you know, for your help up there today.” she glanced upward toward the roof to indicate the sky.

Clarke smiled at her re-reassuringly, “it was your first time flying with us today,” she said, “you did fine. I know how difficult it is always being re-assigned.” And the poor girl got reassigned two days before the holiday. She hadn't been able to put her name in the drawing. But Clarke made sure there was a present under that tree for Fox anyway.

“Thanks lieutenant.” Fox's eyes shone a little, but that was all. She started looking around the room as if she didn't want Clarke to see them. Clarke didn't know what to do either because it was clear Fox didn't want Clarke there in case those tears started falling. She started to try and find a way to excuse herself for the sake of her newest airman and right at that exact second she caught sight of Lexa stepping through the door. Her mouth dropped open and she turned back to Fox, “will you excuse me?” Other heads were turning and people were shouldering each other at the sight of her arrival as if they hadn't expected she would come. Her girl paused just inside the door and tucked her arms behind her back and looked around as if to get her bearings. But Clarke alone knew this meant she was really nervous as hell.

“Of course, lieutenant.” Fox answered in relief. Clarke whipped about and tried not to run across the room to greet her girlfriend who looked downright sinful in her dress uniform.

“Hello, Captain, I’m glad to see you made it,” Clarke’s eyes scanned her up and down. Standing in front of her now she heard the gasps Lexa was receiving, but ignored them to focus on her girlfriend, “You look so fucking good,” She whispered so nobody else could hear. Clarke offered her hand forward.

“Hello Lieutenant, thank you for inviting me.” Lexa kept one white gloved hand behind her back but reached out with the other to shake Clarke's hand. Lexa took advantage of this handshake to squeeze Clarke's fingers a few seconds longer than necessary and when she finally let go and took a step back her voice was a dry and very dry whisper back, “you look beautiful tonight.”

“Would you like to get a drink?” Clarke asked and gestured toward the refreshment table and Lexa nodded, “What would you like, Captain?” She asked and smiled at her and winked, but her hand was shaking that was behind her back.

Lexa glanced over to the drinks on the table, “do you have any whiskey?” she asked at last, looking at Clarke again and holding her breath.

Clarke's eyes shot to hers in shock and she nodded her head and grabbed the whiskey bottle, “I've never seen you drink,” she replied and poured two glasses as it was her choice of drink too. She poured more for herself though, needing the liquid courage for what was to come in a few minutes. Clarke handed the other glass to Lexa whom took it with a smile, “cheers.” She clinked their glasses together and took a deep drink.

“No, I don't suppose you have. But that makes two of us, and its Christmas.” Lexa commented. She stood there watching Clarke swallow for a few seconds as though mesmerized by it before clearing her throat and lifting her glass and swallowing most all of the drink down at once. Lexa finally looked around slowly and when she did many, many of her marines in the room quickly looked away and acted as though they had not been staring. Lexa looked back at Clarke and smirked and set her glass down boldly on the table, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.” she said to her. Lexa sighed a little though and didn't look behind her again, “they still staring?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit she snuck a glance at her marines out of the corner of her eye.

“That’s true, it is,” Clarke smiled and wanted to trail her hand down her arm, but with all the eyes on them, she didn’t. In just a little while, it wouldn’t matter, but for now Clarke played it safe, “Merry Christmas to you as well, Lexa,” Clarke poured them both another round and discretely looked around, “Yes, they are. Apparently the big, bad Commander actually making an appearance is the talk of the party,” She teased.

“Mmm,” Lexa tried to hide her smile but Clarke could see it in her eyes. Lexa picked up her re-filled drink, “what can I say? I blame it on a beautiful girl. All of it” she took a drink and watched Clarke over the edge of her glass.

“I could say the same thing,” Clarke smirked and licked the rim of her glass, “Lexa, I-”

“Captain, Lieutenant,” Lincoln approached both of them, “I just wanted to let you know that its time for the gifts.”

“Thank you, Lincoln.” Clarke answered him.

He smiled at her and then looked at Lexa, “Captain may I talk to you for a second?” He excused himself quickly with look at Lexa.

Lexa watched him leave and turned back to Clarke, “excuse me, I'll be right back.” she said and moved to follow Lincoln.

“Hurry back, I'll miss you.” Clarke whispered even knowing Lexa couldn't hear her her heart cried it anyway as she polished off her drink. She watched Lexa leave and enjoyed how her ass swayed in the pants. But her lustful gazing was interrupted by Octavia, “Clarke?”

“I’m sorry what?” She replied and tore her eyes away from Lexa, “What did you say?”

Octavia laughed, “Do you have it?”

“Yeah, I do,” Clarke handed off her small present wrapped in silver with a red bow on top, “You’ll hand it to her right?”

“Of course I will, we’ve been planning this for months,” Octavia took the present from her and disappeared.

Clarke blew out a breath as butterflies erupted in her stomach at what was about to transpire in a couple minutes. To say she was nervous was an understatement, because this was a huge step and she couldn’t wait to see Lexa’s face. Her girl was walking back toward her again and came to a stop at her elbow saying, “he wanted to help your second lieutenant hand out the presents. I said he could. I hope that is alright” she picked up her glass and finished it off. Lexa set the glass back onto the table with a firm plunk. Her eyes moved to where Octavia and Lincoln were getting into place in front of the giant Christmas tree.

“Oh that's fine,” Clarke answered. Her thoughts were elsewhere though. She hoped she was right. She hoped Lexa wouldn't be humiliated. She started to wonder if she'd put enough thought into this. Maybe she should have done this somewhere private. Clarke's head was swimming just as badly as her poor heart was throbbing-

“Alright everyone!” Lincoln shouted out and everyone started turning toward the tree as the Christmas Music was faded down.

“Time to do presents!” Octavia added in, and everyone started laughing and clapping suddenly and looking at the pair up by the tree. Octavia didn't waste any time. She whipped around and grabbed up a flat package wrapped in red paper with snowman's all over it. “This one goes to....” Octavia looked it over looking for who it belonged to and finally found the tag, “Airman First Class Zoey Monroe.”

Everyone started clapping and Clarke started smiling as Zoey pushed her way forward through the crowds to collect her gift.

Raven seemed to take that very minute to walk up to Clarke, “they make a cute couple,” she commented and motioned to Octavia and Lincoln, Lincoln who was reaching for the next gift and reading from the tag, “Senior Airman Monty Green.” he looked up into the crowd as more clapping started and Monty moved forward to get his present.

“They do.” Clarke answered Raven at last. Lexa gave a single nod of agreement.

Octavia picked up another of the gifts, “Private Niylah Hunter.” she called out looking around and Niylah moved forward through the crowd to get her gift. Clapping started up and Clarke sneaked a look over at Lexa to find her girlfriend watching with contentment and even a shine of happiness in her green eyes. It was a breathtaking sight and she didn't hear someone approach her from behind “Blondie, nervous for tonight?” Clarke whipped around and laughed.

“Anya, I didn’t think you’d make it,” She hugged her quickly, “Last I heard you were training somewhere,” She smiled widely knowing how happy Lexa would be to have her best friend here. She had invited her a couple months ago when she first put her plan into action.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Clarke,” Anya smiled and pulled out of the hug.

Anya turned next to Lexa, “Captain.” she smiled in greeting, her eyes dancing as she offered her hand forward.

“Major.” Lexa greeted, gripping Anya's hand with a smile back. She let her go and stepped back and said, “I'm glad you could make it.” Clarke was pretty sure that Lexa was about to hug her friend despite all protocol and shock the hell out of everyone for once but that exact minute Octavia called out, “next up we have ...Marine Captain Alexandria Woods!”

Lexa whipped about and Clarke's heart started throbbing in her chest. Every limb in her body went weak suddenly when she saw Octavia up there, grinning ear to ear, and holding her little sliver-wrapped present and looking over at them.

Everyone in the room seemed a little startled, and surprised. But Octavia grinned and held the little box out dangling it, “come and get your stuff, bad-ass.” she said grinning at Lexa.

Marines gasped, hearing that. Some chuckled in amusement. Everyone started clapping finally as Lexa straightened the hem of her uniform and strode forward to the tree. On nervous legs Clarke trailed after her. Lexa arrived at the tree and Octavia, “thank you lieutenant.” she to her politely and took the gift from her. She started to move away but Clarke stopped her quickly, “unwrap it.” she said.

“Right here?” Lexa asked as though surprised.

“Why not?” Clarke grinned at her, she looked at the present in excitement and saw the glimmer of curiosity in Lexa's pretty eyes. Lexa looked down at the little present in her hands and Clarke breathed deeply as she stood there. This was the moment that would change her life and her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty and she wiped them on her dress. Her mouth was dry as dust and she tried to swallow as she watched Lexa like a hawk.  
Lexa turned the box over in her hands a couple times, looking at the red ribbons before finally breaking them away and tearing the silver paper from a small wrapped red velvet box. She furrowed her brow at a moment before opening the box up.

A shining silver ring on a bed of satin looked back at her and it took her a second to realise it was an engagement band. She felt her breath catch in surprise, she felt the jerk of her heart that came with it and she thought she heard people rustling and whispering all through the room and Lexa lifted her eyes to Clarke. She was on her knees in front of her. With tears shining in her blue eyes.

Clarke smiled at her and met her gaze, “Alexandria Woods, you’ve made me the happiest woman in the world and every day we’ve spent together, I’ve fallen even more in love with you,” Clarke wiped her eyes and looked back at her as she struggled to speak, “I love you more than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you’ve made me. Lexa, will you marry me?”

Lexa’s heart stopped beating on its own. Because she knew from that minute on, it would always only beat with Clarke’s. She heard the whispers in the room. She felt everyone wondering what she would say. She looked down at the ring in the box and looked at her beautiful Clarke. Lexa was lost for words for a few seconds. Wetting her lips though she finally slowly closed the little box, “Clarke….” she started to speak.

Her heart broke as Lexa closed the box and she stood up and looked around to see everyone watching them, “I’m sorry, I...Lexa-” She turned to walk away, but a hand caught her arm.

Lexa's voice pleading caught her ears, “Beautiful, wait! Don't go.”

Clarke turned around to face her again. Green eyes, wide and wet and so full of love sparkled as they searched hers and Clarke didn't even know she had tears falling down her own face until Lexa's white-gloved fingertips stroked them gently away. Lexa swallowed softly and stood back, “please,” she said, “just open your gift first.” she looked over her shoulder to where Lincoln was waiting quietly with a little red foil wrapped box. He came forward and gave it to Lexa and Lexa looked down at it and up at her again, “please?” she asked again.

Clarke didn't know what to think, but couldn't resist when Lexa pleaded with her because she never showed that side of her in public – only ever with her. Clarke wiped back a tear that escaped and croaked, “okay....” she took the gift and ripped the paper off and saw a small white box. She looked up to see Lexa smiling at her and nodding at her to continue. Clarke opened the box to pull out a black velvet one and when she opened it, she gasped and her heart beat so loudly and a smile spread across her face. She started choking on happy tears in disbelief. Inside was a silver ring with princess cut diamond lining it. It was gorgeous. She heard a rustle of cloth in front of her and suddenly like an explosion everyone in the room was clapping.

She looked up to find Lexa on her knees in front of her, hat off in one hand, head bowed. Clarke's heart skipped a beat and she rushed to embrace her but Lexa shook her head and held up her hand. Clutching the ring box to her chest Clarke found her voice, “Lexa, I-”

“I rigged the drawing a month ago,” Lexa admitted, sounding breathless. Her eyes looked soulfully at Clarke in spite of the hundreds of eyes on them, “and I don' have words as beautiful as yours. But I would be honored if you would be my wife.”

“Only if you'll be mine, you ass!” Clarke took her ring out as Lexa did the same and they exchanged them, “you almost gave me a heart attack! But I love you so much.” Clarke removed the glove from Lexa's hand, slid the ring onto Lexa's finger, and kissed it.

“Your ass,” Lexa tried to tease, but her voice was watery and she had tears streaming down her face causing her mascara to run, “which is sexy as hell,” she added, “take that however you want to.”

Clarke laughed, “you're impossible.” Everyone laughed.

“I know.” Lexa took the ring from Clarke's hand and slid it onto her finger. She bowed her head and touched her lips to the ring and Clarke's skin, “but still, I will honor you the rest of my life and after, and love you forever and longer, Clarke Griffin.” Lexa looked up from her and hadn't moved from her knees.

Clarke pulled her up and threw her arms around her and embraced her, “I have one more gift for you,” Octavia handed her the slender, narrow box also wrapped in silver to her, and she put in Lexa’s hand when she pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Lexa blinked in surprise but still took the present. She tore it open as fast as she could because she only wanted to hold Clarke again. Once she had the box open and looked in it her eyes widened in surprise, “you got me a new stopwatch!” she exclaimed, and lifted it by its shiny gold chain out of the box.

The gold watch had the anchor and eagle symbol of the Marines etched into the front of it along with the letters U.S.M.C. And the motto, 'The Few. The Proud.' engraved under it while on the back of it Lexa's name was engraved along with Clarke's. It glittered and danced in the sparkling light as she held it up in excitement and half of the people in the room groaned at the same time.

“Of course. Even though sometimes I hate it as much as your troop does,” Clarke teased and smiled.

“I... I don't know what to say..” Lexa began. But suddenly she just dropped the watch and the chain and her hat and threw herself into Clarke's arms. Clarke laughed and held her tight for a second and then Lexa's soft lips were kissing hers right there in front of everyone and clapping and cheers exploded again through the room. Lexa smiled against her lips and pulled back just a few inches, stroking her face with her bare hand, “the watch is nice, thank you. But the best gift, Clarke, is you.”

“Enough of this sappy shit,” Anya called out above the noise, “I knew about both of your presents months ago! Let’s get this party started.” Everyone started laughing.

Clarke shook her head and they both laughed along. She leaned over and captured Lexa's lips in a lingering kiss and ignored the cat-calls and whistles. Finally Lexa kissed the back of her hand, found her hat, her fingers, and led her down into the party crowding the room. Octavia and Lincoln went back to calling out names for presents. Christmas music came back on and dancing started up. Lexa's hand found her waist and as she ushered her onto the floor Clarke was sure of it, “this is the best Christmas of my life.”

“Mine too,” Lexa agreed.

“Merry Christmas, Lexa.” Clarke snuggled into her.

Lexa held on tighter, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this holiday fic for this series for Christmas last year. This year, I will post it here. Merry Christmas to all of you, and the happiest of new years. 
> 
> This fic is part of the flygirl series. Find is Prequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494204/chapters/30945950) and a sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350196). Or if you would like to for more about Flygirl visit my tumblr [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/flygirl). Thank you for reading everyone.  
> -Distant.


End file.
